For the Good of Homeland: Original Ending
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: If someone wondered how the thrilling story of our crew should have end originally.. I will not lie. It all originally should have ended at Chapter 13. Cover picture is from the game Homefront: The Revolution, which whole story concept reminded me from.


* * *

**To my dear readers, who didn't read the story before I recommend to read the by the best way the whole story to understand this.**** \- Dispatching Kratt**

* * *

"Since you are not soldiers to be compulsory, you have a free choice. Either you help fight with men of my colleagues in different parts of this city, or help me escort these innocent people to safety. Choose what you want."

The two brothers looked at each other thoughtfully when the commander asked them this question. Whether to fight on or return to base.

Martin wanted to say something, but Chris stopped him.

"I want to fight. I want to keep fighting. I want to end all this and avenge dad."

At that moment, Martin looked down at his younger brother with an angry look and seemed to be holding back anger. He finally gave up with his disapproval.

"Good, good. I will fight with you bro, we are siblings, we do everything together!"

Martin waved his assault rifle at his gesture, and the commander had to stop him from accidentally shooting or shooting someone. Finally he looked at both siblings and said; "I am glad to hear that. I will take care of the evacuation of those innocent people with my men and you... you will now be subordinate to my colleague who is trying to liberate the airport and harbor."

A departure from the commander followed.

"I can't believe you just chose another fight."

Martin was so angry about Chris' decision, he wanted to get away, but he couldn't get out of this.

"At least I'll be able to give a real blow to the one behind this occupation. I bet you'll enjoy it too." Chris tried to add some humor, when he and Martin again walked in the battle-destroyed city, this time in military equipment in an attempt to find his "new" commander.

" I went with you because you're my little brother and I can't leave you. You understand that, right?"

"Yes.." Chris said and thought about it because he got a crazy idea.

"Chris?" Martin asked, because he was kinda concerned

"I have an idea, but it will be dangerous."

Martin had nothing to add to this, but this time he didn't resist.

"What if we explored Zach's skyscraper and coughed up on the mission? Certainly there are a lot of things to confirm and maybe his robots could be used against.."

"...their own soldiers."

At that moment the two brothers looked at each other, this time they were kicked in it even more than before.

* * *

"Girls, do you really think it's a good idea to go back to the battlefield with the brothers?" Jimmy said quite uncertainly when he and Aviva and Koki mounted a military jeep, which was located outside the forest military base, which was established here to serve as a hiding place for civilians.

"If it goes well, it all ends well." Aviva said and she started the engine.

"So we have to hurry. You all know very well here that Chris and Martin didn't want anything to happen to us, so they made sure we ended up here." Koki added

Outside, it was cloudy, and as the smoke was coming from Falcon City and a few skyscrapers were already burning, it was no wonder that the army was now in full alert.

* * *

There was now quite a rough fire on the street where the former engineering high school had been.

One of the enemy soldiers now smashed into the blood of a civilian who refused to submit to the cruel occupation regime. He was a teenager, a former high school student on this street.

The young man lay in blood, but the soldier forced his girlfriend to watch her boyfriend beating him to death.

But then the soldier from the back with a steel pipe hit hard. The soldier defended himself, but only a few wounds that could not do without blood were enough, and the soldier lay with a broken black helmet covering his unconscious face.

The bloody young man recovered a little and flew into his arms to his girlfriend, who recovered from being able to lose him at any moment. They both looked at their savers.

"I'm just a former student of this high school too.."

Both of them fixed their eyes on a young brown-haired Hispanic woman who dropped a steel pipe while looking at them.

Aviva looked at Jimmy and Koki and before they were gone Jimmy said; "I must go with girls, you know.."

* * *

"Of course it is! They are beginning to regain the territory we occupy, and if they get the whole city back, this whole operation will be wasted and you will not be the leader of the area and city as you were promised by comrades in the government!" His superior showed him from the window of this Chinese military aircraft a little bit burning city

"And what's the plan?" Zach asked

"It will be too late before our allies arrive here. The only option left comrade Varmitech."

"And what?" Zach uncertainly asked again.

"I have the Chinese President's permission." General said and he showed Zach a briefcase from which one could literally arrange a nuclear bomb shot from their home country to their destination.

"Wait, this was not planned. I should rule this city, you promised me no nuclear weapon would be used in the fighting!" Zach barked, it was a betrayal for him.

"Plans are changing dear comrade." General said with in a low voice and opened the briefcase.

Zach grabbed the briefcase along with the keys that allowed access to this part of the plane. He locked the door behind him and ran to the pilots.

This time he spoke Chinese, not English, but the whole situation looked like this:

"Land with that piece of scrap!"

One of the pilots looked at him and said; "But we can't do that, Comrade Commander!"

"Do what I tell you!"

Zach was at that moment trying to take control of the aircraft, but as if with the pilots busy with the argument, he did not notice that one of the US rocket launchers fired just after their plane.

One of the pilots hit the impact (he had a bleeding wound on his head) and the other was not just panicking.

Zach again had to unlock the door to get the parachute, but barely opened it he heard gunshots from the wicked general's pistol.

The mischievous general threw the pistol away when it ran out of ammo. That was Zach's chance.

He struggled with him for a moment, trying to keep the briefcase with him and get to the parachute.

Then followed an explosion from crash that killed both pilots.

Zach woke up at the wreckage. He knew the evil general would look for the briefcase, and when the bloody had recovered a little, the nuclear coordinate briefcase would be thrown into the water. Yes, the plane crashed in harbor.

He took the power to rise from the mud in a gloomy environment, walked limping a few paces and decided to use one of his untapped inventions

* * *

Chris and his older brother were looking curiously at the equipment in the ponure-looking Zach's black office in his skyscraper. They were surprised to find that the Zachbots were turned off.

"It looks grimmer than normal." Chris added

"There is suspicion of silence.." Martin said, when he noticed one deactivated Zachbot.

The two brothers were startled and almost started firing rifles around the office when Zachbot moved and began to glow red.

The two brothers were in shock at the robot, ready to release the trigger at any time and shoot the robot to pieces or throw a grenade or molotov to ignite the robot.

"Bro?" Martin asked and he for a few seconds looked at his older brother. They were both nervous.

"Yeah Martin?" Chris replied, while they both aimed at the robot.

"Do you have any idea what this thing wants and why haven't attacked us yet?"

"Or that this piece of metal scrap didn't take on a human form?"

Martin nodded and he was still nervous. With his younger brother he had enough experience to confirm, that Zachbots are dangerous.

The robot held out his right iron arm, and the brothers noticed that there was a little light that started to flash red. They almost had a heart attack because at first glance it looked like a time bomb.

Then the robot's chest and even his eyes flashed red. Then the flickering turned to a red stream of light aiming at the robot's outstretched arm. Something like a hologram 3D screen was created.

The brothers stopped aiming their weapons at the robot and stared at the hologram screen.

Suddenly they saw shots of debris and burning debris there. There was also a sound. The camera of the man who was filming it at the livestream now had a few pieces of clay on the glass and was a little wet.

Then there was a black sleeve that wiped the dirty screen and the brothers saw a familiar pale hand. Who else could it have been now that they were in his skyscraper, and this was what his robot had let them see this live in time?

"Glory! I've been watching you for a while! I knew you were going to my skyscraper!"

The camera was pointed at Zach's face. Previously, a spy, politician and would-be dictator now officially had a dirty uniform and face. Zach's face was scratched and blood dripped from his forehead and mouth.

"What you want? After all, our task is to free the city from your red friends." Martin said.

"I know, I know! If I survive, feel free to condemn me for a war criminal or for crimes against humanity, just don't deport me! I am not returning to my homeland anymore!"

Zach noticed Chris' confused look.

"What do you mean? You have what you had. You are the dictator of this city, Falcon City and the whole county is now an independent authoritarian and socialist state on American territo-"

Chris didn't finished his sentence, because Zach jumped into his talk.

"But it is the protectorate of the People's Republic of China! Yes, I am also subordinate!"

Both brothers swallowed. The situation was as the CIA had predicted: Zach is just a puppet.

Zach then looked around the burning debris during the livestream when he heard footsteps. He cursed, then looked back at the camera.

"Listen, I don't have much time. One rocket launcher of your resistance, the US Army, I really don't know what, shot down a plane where I flew with one of the Chinese generals.The general had a dangerous briefcase with access to Chinese nuclear weapons.. he wanted to launch one into the city, but fortunately I prevented it even though he almost killed me and I briefly got rid of the briefcase after I survived the accident. Find him and kill him! Create peace between our peoples before this conflict spreads all over the world! Do you hear!?"

These were Zach's last words. Suddenly, Zach put the camera at a sharp angle on the ground, so the camera occupied what was happening on the ground. He did so when he heard a deep, older, Chinese-speaking voice heard by both brothers.

Zach spoke Chinese for a while, apparently trying to defend himself, as the brothers saw a hand reaching out from the upper left corner of the camera.

The person had a long dark green sleeve, perhaps made of sheep's wool, and wore black gloves, exactly military. The person held the weapon and aimed at Zach.

There was a loud shot at which the brothers understood what had just happened without having to say it out loud.

The person grabbed the camera, and with a loaded weapon, the general looked at the brothers watching him through the camera. They saw him, he saw them.

He smiled evilly and said; "Glory to Socialism! Glory to our leader Mao Zedong! Glory to the Chinese President! Glory to our strong and great army! Glory to Communism!"

Livestream then ended and the robot automatically shut down. The two brothers looked at each other in shock.

"We must go back to the resistance base!" said to his older brother and Martin nodded.

They did not wasted their time, they immediately started running away from the skyscraper of the industries, where Zach was CEO.

* * *

"So the Chinese want to blow it up there?" Mr. X asked, he sighed and he looked at the brothers.

They were again in the command room.

The other lieutenants had long fought with their troops in the city and could not be here.

"Unfortunately, this is not a fiction. Indeed, there is a threat of nuclear war, and this city will be the first to carry it." Chris confirmed Mr. X's concerns.

"Damn.."

"Did he really curse?" asked surprised Martin, when he as Chris heard Mr. X saying "damn".

"Is something wrong?" Chris asked and he looked at his superior.

Mr. X put his hand on his forehead and looked at the brothers.

"Lucky your ex-enemy and Konrad Henlein of the whole situation confessed, he was against and made sure that Pandora's box of his superiors was lost. Otherwise we would all be dead long ago. Even so, the situation is bad."

"Do you keep something from me and Martin?" Chris asked.

"This city was one of the most important strategic points in the possible war with the Soviet Union during the Cold War. The army has left nuclear warheads here, which I fear are still operational. Find them and seal the place before the Communist madman finds him. You get a map."

* * *

Still, Chris couldn't help but call her. To his surprise, it wasn't even needed.

"CK!"

He could hear her voice from a distance.

She called him his favorite nickname.

Just like in Beijing.

They hugged again, but this time he was wearing heavy military equipment, carrying a rifle in his hand.

From a distance, the brothers greeted Jimmy and Koki. This time there was no time to explain.

"What about you here? You should have stayed safe at the military base by the forest."

"You told me that the war would not separate us. Or am I wrong?"

"All right, but I'm on a mission with Martin. If any non-friendly soldiers are underground and we shoot them, please take their gun and stick with me."

"You know I can be dangerous if I have a tool or a steel pipe on hand. You don't have to worry about me."

"Alright." Chris said and he kissed her, but at that moment Martin called them at the entrance to the underground at one remodeled old metro.

Martin had just turned on his flashlight in his helmet, but now he was trying to confess in one of the copies of an old map that was supposed to lead to concealed nuclear warheads beneath the city.

The task was easy, but it was still clear that the struggles would not cease and would continue for the next few days until some unexpected twist came.

"Chris, follow me please! I will lead us, and you will shoot all the evil vermin shifting here!"

"And what job do I get?" Jimmy asked and the rest of the crew looked at him.

With a map in his hands, Martin turned to look at Jimmy, who so begged for the job. The yellow glow of the flashlight on his helmet fell on Jimmy's nerd clothes.

"You'll watch it when I'm going to blow it with Martin with a C4 explosive."

"So, like in my video games?"

"Of course you joker." Koki said and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Do everyone have breathing apparatus or gas mask best?" Martin asked and the rest of crew, including his younger brother looked at him "You know. Maybe it will be difficult to breathe, maybe there will be some Cold War gas poison traps, do you want to poisoned by the gas?"

"Let it be Martin. Underground it will be old and abandoned. We can blow by C4 more of those entrances to that abandoned military warhouse."

The road was calm. It was difficult to know the city's underground tunnel networks, but eventually got there.

Chris was just serving a white brick-shaped plastic to his older brother, who was in charge of the main detonation. It weighed approximately 500 grams. Sufficient to seal not only the entrance to the Cold War nuclear warheads, but also part of this passage.

Martin whistled. They almost had their mission accomplished when a shot and shout echoed through the dark corridor. Someone tracked them..

"Run, I'll blow it!"

Martin yelled to indicate that he was willing to die for his friends and family, but the situation eventually happened differently.

He was exactly the evil general the brothers saw live. Apparently he'd learned to handle Zach's inventions and just, just... He shot Jimmy and Koki.

Chris fired in a confusion for a moment, but when he saw the general just crashed into Martin and got a driver to launch a plastic explosive and ran where the nuclear bombs were to be, it didn't take long for Chris to follow him. Aviva joined Chris. Only Martin had bad luck.

"Wait for me!" Martin roared, but just as he was halfway through the entrance, there was an explosion.

Chris coughed and wiped the dust with gloves on his face.

"Aviva, are you okay?" he asked, when he found she was at the moment of the explosion in his arms, pressed against his chest, while they were both pressed against the beige wall.

"Yeah, but where is your brother?"

Chris stood up immediately and began roaring for his older brother. He felt shocked.

"Martin!" he roared, but after 2 minutes he get reply.

"I-I'm here!"

He immediately ran with his love to his older brother. He was in the same corridor as they were, and they followed his voice. It was clear from Martin's voice that something was wrong.

"Oh my God." Chris sighed with tears starting to filling his eyes, when he with Aviva found Martin with his body half overcast.

Martin was lying in a puddle of blood, with a bloody face and a lot of burns. Every move hurt him and he couldn't get his feet out of the several tons of rubble that landed on them.

"I can't feel my legs.." Martin said in a troubled voice and he looked at Chris and Aviva "You have no way to get out of here. We'll die here."

Martin knew he was dying, but when he confided in his pessimism and tears began to flow from his eyes, he threw all the depression out of himself.

"The rubble crushed the other half of your body. Don't worry, Martin, I will call for help and you will survive." Broken Chris, trying to find hope, knew he would cry.

"Leave me here. I have come to terms with my fate. Go bro and shoot that asshole."

Chris looked at his older brother for the last time with tears in his eyes. He's right, he thought, and in a few minutes he was on his way with his love to prevent the end of Falcon City.

* * *

An evil laughter echoed across the dark and abandoned military depot.

The evil general was about to commit something while killing not only himself but the whole city. And not sting, there were more warheads! This will make the explosion stronger and bigger!

He was about to press the definitive explosion button when he was confused by a young English-speaking male voice.

"Stop it, fascist bitch!"

Chris did not forgive the adjective concerning fascism not only because of the behavior of the Communists, comrades, who's behavior can be compared to Nazis.

The general stopped digging, turned, looked at Chris, and began to speak English.

"Do you really think that a kid who recently graduated from college will deter me from destroying the city with these old but still good weapons of mass destruction?"

"I'm 20!" Chris added and he began to aiming at the general with assault gun.

The General stood up and continued; "Do you know how cowardly it is to shoot me? Wouldn't it be better if it was a man-to-man fight?"

What? Chris thought and this confused him for a moment, but evil and wicked general used it against him.

Before Chris could recover he was hitting him so hard he broke the bones in Chris' body. Chris roared in pain as he broke his left arm and his right leg in this heavy fight.

He lay beaten and bloody on the ground as the General pulled his loaded pistol from his pocket and aimed it at Chris' head. He was going to kill him. When..

"AVIVA! NO!"

The crippled Chris roared to see his love jump from behind to the evil general as she tried to save him. But he turned in time, so Chris heard a shot that broke his heart.

"No! No, nononono, no!" He cried and tears were running down his face, when he did his best to crawl to her dead body.

"Y-you killled her!" Chris cried when he tried her body with bleeding wound on her chest to have her in his arms. It was hard, when healthy was only his right hand and when he is left-handed.

The General lost interest in Chris. He returned to a suicidal horror act and continued in English.

"One bomb that detonates will follow a chain reaction of the rest of the nuclear bombs here. The city will be destroyed from the inside, but it will still have a better effect than if the bomb hit the city from outside. Not only will the streets collapse and it will look like in the movie 2012: The city will falls below the ground, but also flies above the ground. All that remains is a radioactive crater."

Chris heard what his new enemy was telling him, but he was too broken to try to stop. He mourned his dead love, the lost brother and Jimmy with Koki the general had shot while her dead body was in his arms and mourned. He didn't care if he will die or not.

The general pressed the main button and announced; "Ten seconds to the end!"

Broken and crippled Chris cried, while that crazy and evil general read a countdown that was displayed on a small red screen on a dark green nuclear warhead.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six.."

Chris during his desperate cries closed his eyes. Tears flowed from his eyes, and he knew he only had five seconds of his short life of which left nothing.

"...five, four, three, two, one."

He opened his eyes in the last second of his life.

For a brief moment he saw the evil general, but then there was a spreading fire that covered the white light.

An explosion of one bomb will cause another bomb to explode.

Chris could suddenly confirm that because he heard the sounds of the atomic bomb explosion. His ears were bleeding for the first time, he lost his hearing for the second time, but the pain or the fact that he would never hear anything again: it didn't matter anymore.

When the white light came to him, he noticed that his clothes were burning and his flesh was roasting alive until it burned down from his body, and then either his muscles or the bare whitened white bones were visible. But he no longer noticed this.

Everything seemed slowed, and his whole life had been projected before him. He could have a family, he could be a loving husband and father, just like his older brother if it all had happy ending: it was all gone.

Suddenly the slowness ended, and in less than a second he could see only the white darkness caused by the expanding mass explosions of the atomic bombs.

At the last moment of his life, he saw only white darkness. Nothing else.

Only white darkness.


End file.
